Truth Or Dare
by Krillhan
Summary: This is just a funny story about the Z Crew.
1. Truth Or Dare

Truth Or Dare

Chapter 1

Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Yamcha were all hanging out one day, and then they decided to play truth or dare. Now Krillin asked the first question because he was afraid of where the game was going to go. "Okay, I pick Bulma, Truth or Dare?" Krillin asked, Bulma blushed, "Truth" she said, "Wimp" Goku mumbled, under his breath. "Alright, have you and Yamcha ever done the horizontal fox trot together?" Krillin grinned, "Well, yes we did. Several times, actually." Bulma replied, surprisingly straight faced. "Alright, I pick Goku. Truth or dare?" she asked, "Dare, Dare, DARE!!" Goku said jumping up and down, "That boy aint right" Krillin whispered to Yamcha, he just chuckled nodding. 

"Alright, go over to Master Roshi's and throw all of his magazines in the ocean." Bulma laughed maniacally, and Goku's eyes bugged out of his head. "Are you nuts? Master Roshi has been collecting those for years. He'd kill me!!" Goku said, "That's the dare Goku." Bulma said still smiling, "Sorry dad, you gotta do it." Gohan agreed, "Alright, alright. I'll do it. But if I die, I am never talking to any of you again." Goku huffed as he left, ten minutes later Goku came back with a black eye and a bloody nose. "That old guy can really run when he's angry." Goku moaned, everyone just laughed. "Alright Piccolo, I pick you." Goku grinned, "Truth or dare?" he asked, "Truth" Piccolo answered, "Aw, you're no fun. But ok, is there anyone that you are interested in?" Goku asked lifting his eyebrows, "Yes, there is Goku." Piccolo replied with no show of emotion except a small redness in his cheeks. 

"Alright, I pick Gohan." "Truth or dare?" "Dare" Gohan said just a little less zeal then his father, "Ok, go to Capsule Corp and streak across the compound." Piccolo said, "NO!!!" Chi-Chi interrupted, "I won't allow it, you could catch a cold." she added, Yamcha smacked his forehead, "Here we go again." he said to Bulma, and she just sat there shaking his head. "Oh mom, this is truth or DARE!! I have to do it." Gohan said, and he flew off before she could yell at him. He came back about twenty minutes later, strutting and smiling. "Oh my baby, what happened to you?" Chi-Chi asked as she ran to him and hugged him, "Nothing bad mom, in fact I got three phone numbers and a date this Friday." Gohan said, "That's my boy." Goku 

laughed, "Ok I pick Yamcha." "Truth or dare?" Gohan asked, "Dare" Yamcha replied, "You got it, go outside and grab the first girl you find and kiss her." Gohan finished, "No problem." Yamcha walked out the door, and Krillin followed just to make sure he did it. Yamcha did grab her and kiss her, he walked back inside. "Gohan, I got a number and date this Friday too." Yamcha grinned, until he saw Bulma, "Do what?" She asked with her hips at her side glaring at Yamcha angrily, "Hey don't get angry at me, you were the one doing it with a monkey. No offense Goku and Gohan." Yamcha said, "None taken." Goku replied.

"Chi-Chi, I pick you." "Truth or dare?" Yamcha asked "Truth." Chi-Chi said nervously, "Ok, have you ever slept with a man other than Goku?" 


	2. Truth Or Dare Chapter 2

Truth or Dare 

Chapter 2

"What Kind of a question is that?" Goku yelled, "Yes I have" Chi-Chi replied, "What kind of an answer is _THAT_?" Goku yelled again, "Alright, who was it?" Yamcha said dumbfounded, "No way, it is only one question in a turn, I pick Krillin." Chi-Chi said, Yamcha put up a hand as if to say something, but nothing came out, "Oh boy, Alright Dare." Krillin said, "Steal a cop cruiser and joy ride in it for 10 minutes." Chi-Chi said, and so Krillin left the room and the next thing any one hears is sirens and Krillin flying by the place in the car, screaming "Yeeehhhhaaaaa!!" About 15 minutes later Krillin came running back in. Panting and glued to the wall next to the door he said, "I was here the whole time." Then he just started laughing, and the others finally got the joke and laughed, even Piccolo.

"I pick Piccolo. Truth or Dare?" Krillin asked, "Truth" Piccolo responded, "Let me think." Krillin said tapping the side of his head, "I got it! Who is it that you like?" Krillin asked, "Well it's Marron, she and I had a little fling after the fight with Garlic Jr." Piccolo said, and Krillins head just hung there, and then he jumped at Piccolo, "That's it green man, let's go." Krillin yelled lunging at Piccolo, but Yamcha grabbed his foot and dragged him back to where he was sitting. "Easy big fella." Yamcha said patting him on the shoulder, "Well fine, I pick Chi-Chi. Truth or Dare?" Piccolo asked, 

"Truth." Chi-Chi answered, "Alright who other than Goku have you slept with?"

Piccolo asked, "Well I hate to say this, but Master Roshi." She said, and everyone's jaws hit the floor, "What do you want from me? Master Roshi and Yajirobe, were the only ones who were left after everyone else left. So, I mean I have needs Goku." Chi-Chi said, "Well I guess Master Roshi and I are even, because all of his magazines are at the bottom of the ocean." Goku reasoned. "So Chi-Chi, you're up. Who are you gonna pick?" Goku asked, "Bulma, Truth or Dare?" Chi-Chi asked, "Dare." Bulma responded wearily, thinking of what she may have to do. "Take Krillin into the other room, and show him how to show a lady a good time." Chi-Chi dared her, "Alright, let's go chrome dome." Bulma huffed as she started to walk away, "Dare I refuse that offer? Excuse the pun." Krillin said as he followed her, 7 minutes past and they walked out, Bulma very dazed and Krillin just smiling.

"So how was it? You dog you." Gohan joked elbowing Krillin as he sat down. Krillin just kept smiling at Gohan, and Bulma just kinda collapsed next to Piccolo. "I take it you had a nice time." Yamcha sneered at Bulma and he turned his nose up at her. All Krillin said was "Never underestimate the power of the short."

A few days later, Gohan and Yamcha double dated, Krillin and Bulma were very close other than around Vegeta, and Goku was still pissed at Chi-Chi. "How could you sleep with Roshi? I mean that man is so---- old, and just--- old." Goku shivered as he got a mental picture of this event. Krillin walked into the house, and saw Goku and Chi-Chi standing there toe to toe, yelling at each other. "Oh great" he whispered to himself, "ALRIGHT, that's enough." Krillin yelled, "Goku, you and Chi-Chi have been married for years. You had a son together, and right now you should be worried about the important things, like who is going to wait up for Gohan when he gets home from his date!" Krillin joked trying to soften the mood, however, if looks could kill, Goku and Chi-Chi would be serial killers. "Okay then, I am going to leave now, in hopes that I live to see tomorrow." Krillin said, and then he flew off. "Do you think we will be alone for a while now?" Goku asked seeing Krillin leave. "I hope so. So come here you big lug." Chi-Chi ordered warm heartedly, as she wrapped her arms around Goku. 

One week later, Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and Yamcha all met up at Goku's house. "So how were your dates?" Krillin asked lifting his eyebrows. "Well, mine went fine. But Gohans not so much." Yamcha said, "Ya see, Gohans date had a boy friend already." he explained, "So, the girl met Gohan at the restaurant, with the other boy friend. She said that he attacked her bare butt naked." Yamcha went on, "So the boyfriend attacked Gohan, and then it just got ugly. Gohan really tore the dude up, but before you get mad Chi-Chi, it was all in self defense." He concluded, and so the five just talked and laughed, and Bulma blushed every time Krillin looked at her.


	3. Truth Or Dare Chapter 3

Truth or Dare

Chapter 3

On a day like all others, it was sunny and everyone was happy. Except for two, Vegeta and Krillin. "You will stay away from my wife. Got it baldy?!" Vegeta yelled, the two were standing toe to toe "Oh come on, it was truth or dare. And would you please get the stick our of your butt." Krillin yelled right back. "Hey, listen you two. There is nothing going to be solved, by you yelling at each other. So please, both of you just try to work it out peacefully." Chi-Chi interjected, "Oh Shut up!" Vegeta and Krillin yelled together, "Hey now, you guys don't talk to my wife like that." Goku got in the middle of the yelling match. "Listen Goku, you know it was just a dare. I mean, there is nothing meant by it. Vegeta and Bulma are a thing, and I'm fine with it. I was dared to do something and I did it, plain and simple." Krillin stated, and everyone looked like they were thinking about it.

"You know, I was wrong. You are right, my apologies Krillin." Vegeta bowed, and began to walk away with Krillin. "Ummm, I know I didn't that right." Yamcha said, looking to Goku mystified. Then Krillin yelled and so did Vegeta, Krillin's yell was that of pain, and Vegeta's that of absolute rage. "Oh crap, here we go." Piccolo yelled as he jumped up from the ground, and Gohan, Goku, Yamcha, and Piccolo flew towards them. Krillin was going after Vegeta, but not really getting anywhere but knocked down. "Stand still you freak!" Krillin ordered, "Yamcha, you and Piccolo go grab Krillin. He's flippin" Goku said, "Gohan, you and me get the fun job." Goku laughed, and Gohan chuckled too, "Krillin, what's wrong with you?" Yamcha yelled grabbing his right arm, "Stop this, you can't beat Vegeta. You know that." Piccolo said, "I don't care, he shot first." Krillin said, and Yamcha saw a burn mark in the middle of Krillin's back. "Piccolo" Yamcha motioned with his eyes towards Krillin's back.

"Krillin, what happened?" Piccolo asked looking at his back, "We were walking, and I said that I am glad you see it my way. Joking, and Vegeta got that smile. He just patted me on the back a few times, and then blast in the back. Then he said 'We are even now baldy!' and that was you showed up." Krillin recalled, and then he saw Goku and Gohan had Vegeta held down, and took advantage of it. Krillin ripped free of Yamcha and Piccolo, and then slammed his elbow into Vegeta's Stomach. "NOW, we are even you jerk!" Krillin then walked away, saw Vegeta was getting up and took off flying. "Well, he isn't stupid." Yamcha said, watching Krillin go. "I will get you for this human. Mark my words, I will have revenge." Vegeta yelled, and then he flew off in the other direction. "Well Goku, you think one of them has to die? Or be in a coma before this is over, or what?" Gohan asked the others.

"Well I don't know, but I figure they will both cool off in a little while." Goku said, "Well I hope you are right." Yamcha said, then Bulma showed up with Krillin on the windshield of her plane. "Thanks for the lift Bulma." Krillin said peeling him self off of the plane. "What happened now?" Bulma said angrily, "Well Krillin and Vegeta go into a screaming match with each other, over what ever happened with you and Krillin. Then Vegeta apologized to Krillin about yelling at him. Then they walked away together, and Vegeta shot Krillin in the back, we held them both down. But Krillin got loose and elbowed Vegeta in the gut. Then Vegeta went that way and Krillin flew into your windshield." Yamcha recapped, "That's great, how angry is he?" Bulma asked, "Well, he vowed revenge." Goku said, "Thanks Krillin, I needed this to end my day." Bulma said staring at Krillin, "But he-- I mean I was just-- Oh man, I give up." Krillin dropped his hands to his sides, and walked away.

Krillin walked back, "Are we on for next weeks Truth or Dare?" he asked, everyone looked him, like he was insane. "Yeah" Gohan said, "Sure" Goku said, "Yup" Chi-Chi said, "Uh-huh" Yamcha said, "You know it" Piccolo said, "Fine, but I want in." Vegeta came back, "Alright Vegeta, but the game has a rule: No deaths." Goku said. 


	4. Truth Or Dare Chapter 4

Truth Or Dare 

Chapter 4

Three days later Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Bulma, and Vegeta all showed up at Goku's house. "Everybody here?" Goku asked, everyone nodded. "Alright." Goku said smiling, and since they had a newcomer everyone drew straws. Gohan got the short straw, "Alright, I pick Vegeta." "Truth or Dare?" Gohan asked, "Dare." Vegeta said with a deviant smile. "Ok, Vegeta go outside and be nice to the first three people you come a crossed." Gohan finished, "Alright fine. I will." Vegeta said and he walked outside, Goku and Bulma followed to make sure he went through with it and didn't kill anyone. Surprisingly Vegeta was very kind to the first two, but the third threw a drink at him. Vegeta went after him, but Goku caught him first. 

"Fine, I pick Chi-Chi. Truth or dare?" Vegeta asked, "Dare" Chi-Chi said, "OK, Chi-Chi. You have to find a liquor store, and steal some Tequila, and then steal some limes." Vegeta said, and Chi-Chi ran out. She went and got the stuff, and twenty minutes later, she got back with a case Tequila, and about twenty limes. "Very good, now let's have some fun." Vegeta said for the first time maybe ever and he even smile genuinely. Krillin, Yamcha, and Bulma were the only ones who knew what Vegeta was planning. "Oh yeah, give me some of that." Yamcha said laughing, "Whoo-hoo" Bulma said, "This should make things a little more interesting." Krillin said, as he thought of the junk that might happen. "What do you know alcohol and limes for?" Piccolo asked, "You shall know in a minute." Vegeta said.

"I pick Krillin. Truth or dare?" Vegeta asked, "Dare" Krillin said, "Alright, go to a grocery store and steal some salt." Vegeta winked, and Krillin smiled. "No prob." Krillin said and took off. About 15 minutes later Krillin came back with a about a pound of salt. "Here you go Vegeta." Krillin said as he tossed it to him. Vegeta thought to himself looking around, and then smacked his forehead. "I pick Yamcha, truth or dare." Krillin asked, "Dare" Yamcha said knowing what he was up to. "Go to a store and steal about 50 shot glasses." Krillin said, "On my way." Yamcha said, about a half hour later, Yamcha came back. "Here you go, oh and guess what. They had a two for one sale." Yamcha smiled as he handed the second box to Vegeta.

"Alright, now we take a break." Vegeta said, filling 7 shot glasses, and putting lime wedges which he cut into small pieces basically with his eyes. "Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, and I will show you how to do this properly." He said handing out the shot glasses and a shot glass of salt, that everyone put some on their wrists after licking them. "Alright, from what I can see, I want no part of any of this." Piccolo said, but the four licked the salt off of their wrists, drank the shots, and sucked on the limes. "Dang" Krillin said, "Whoo" Bulma, "Crap" Yamcha said, "Shoot yeah" Vegeta said, Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo just sat there stunned at what they just saw. "Well, alright I'll try it." Goku said, "I'm in" Piccolo said, "Why not" 

Chi-Chi said, and they each did what the others had done. 

About three hours past and Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo were all absolutely stone drunk. They were all laying near each other, laughing hysterically. "Are you guys OK?" Gohan asked, looking at his family and friends completely in outer space. "We---We---We're fine Gohan." Piccolo said trying to sit up but falling back down. Then they all laughed harder about that. They just kept laughing and drinking, until Gohan got a little agitated, and blasted the Tequila. "Gohan, what did you do that for?" Krillin asked, looking at the broken bottles. "You are all going to regret this in the morning." Gohan said, and Yamcha got up to leave. "Where are you going?" Gohan asked, "To get more. You silly little kid." Yamcha said, Gohan stopped him at the door. "Sorry Yamcha, the store is closed for the night." Gohan said, and pushed him back. He fell over Bulma. "Ow, you butt head." Bulma said. Gohan welded the door shut, and the others tried to leave the house. But did not have the energy to break down the door. So they all decided to go to sleep, or they just fell down and decided to sleep now. 

The next morning, they all got up at around noon. "How are you guys this afternoon?" Gohan asked as he open the windows. Aahh, was the general consensus. "Well, I am making some breakfast. Want some runny eggs, or how about some oatmeal?" Gohan asked smiling at the gagging motions they were all making. "Serves you right. I can't even believe you guys got that drunk last night." Gohan said, recalling the previous evening.

"Uhhh, what did happen last night?" Krillin asked, "Not sure, I don't remember much after the first shot." Chi-Chi said, "Anyone remember other than Gohan?" Goku asked, and everyone just shook their heads, but very lightly from the head aches they got from the hang over.

Disclaimer*

I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT, or anything there in.


	5. Chapter 5

Truth or Dare 

Chapter 2

"What Kind of a question is that?" Goku yelled, "Yes I have" Chi-Chi replied, "What kind of an answer is _THAT_?" Goku yelled again, "Alright, who was it?" Yamcha said dumbfounded, "No way, it is only one question in a turn, I pick Krillin." Chi-Chi said, Yamcha put up a hand as if to say something, but nothing came out, "Oh boy, Alright Dare." Krillin said, "Steal a cop cruiser and joy ride in it for 10 minutes." Chi-Chi said, and so Krillin left the room and the next thing any one hears is sirens and Krillin flying by the place in the car, screaming "Yeeehhhhaaaaa!!" About 15 minutes later Krillin came running back in. Panting and glued to the wall next to the door he said, "I was here the whole time." Then he just started laughing, and the others finally got the joke and laughed, even Piccolo.

"I pick Piccolo. Truth or Dare?" Krillin asked, "Truth" Piccolo responded, "Let me think." Krillin said tapping the side of his head, "I got it! Who is it that you like?" Krillin asked, "Well it's Marron, she and I had a little fling after the fight with Garlic Jr." Piccolo said, and Krillins head just hung there, and then he jumped at Piccolo, "That's it green man, let's go." Krillin yelled lunging at Piccolo, but Yamcha grabbed his foot and dragged him back to where he was sitting. "Easy big fella." Yamcha said patting him on the shoulder, "Well fine, I pick Chi-Chi. Truth or Dare?" Piccolo asked, 

"Truth." Chi-Chi answered, "Alright who other than Goku have you slept with?"

Piccolo asked, "Well I hate to say this, but Master Roshi." She said, and everyone's jaws hit the floor, "What do you want from me? Master Roshi and Yajirobe, were the only ones who were left after everyone else left. So, I mean I have needs Goku." Chi-Chi said, "Well I guess Master Roshi and I are even, because all of his magazines are at the bottom of the ocean." Goku reasoned. "So Chi-Chi, you're up. Who are you gonna pick?" Goku asked, "Bulma, Truth or Dare?" Chi-Chi asked, "Dare." Bulma responded wearily, thinking of what she may have to do. "Take Krillin into the other room, and show him how to show a lady a good time." Chi-Chi dared her, "Alright, let's go chrome dome." Bulma huffed as she started to walk away, "Dare I refuse that offer? Excuse the pun." Krillin said as he followed her, 7 minutes past and they walked out, Bulma very dazed and Krillin just smiling.

"So how was it? You dog you." Gohan joked elbowing Krillin as he sat down. Krillin just kept smiling at Gohan, and Bulma just kinda collapsed next to Piccolo. "I take it you had a nice time." Yamcha sneered at Bulma and he turned his nose up at her. All Krillin said was "Never underestimate the power of the short."

A few days later, Gohan and Yamcha double dated, Krillin and Bulma were very close other than around Vegeta, and Goku was still pissed at Chi-Chi. "How could you sleep with Roshi? I mean that man is so---- old, and just--- old." Goku shivered as he got a mental picture of this event. Krillin walked into the house, and saw Goku and Chi-Chi standing there toe to toe, yelling at each other. "Oh great" he whispered to himself, "ALRIGHT, that's enough." Krillin yelled, "Goku, you and Chi-Chi have been married for years. You had a son together, and right now you should be worried about the important things, like who is going to wait up for Gohan when he gets home from his date!" Krillin joked trying to soften the mood, however, if looks could kill, Goku and Chi-Chi would be serial killers. "Okay then, I am going to leave now, in hopes that I live to see tomorrow." Krillin said, and then he flew off. "Do you think we will be alone for a while now?" Goku asked seeing Krillin leave. "I hope so. So come here you big lug." Chi-Chi ordered warm heartedly, as she wrapped her arms around Goku. 

One week later, Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and Yamcha all met up at Goku's house. "So how were your dates?" Krillin asked lifting his eyebrows. "Well, mine went fine. But Gohans not so much." Yamcha said, "Ya see, Gohans date had a boy friend already." he explained, "So, the girl met Gohan at the restaurant, with the other boy friend. She said that he attacked her bare butt naked." Yamcha went on, "So the boyfriend attacked Gohan, and then it just got ugly. Gohan really tore the dude up, but before you get mad Chi-Chi, it was all in self defense." He concluded, and so the five just talked and laughed, and Bulma blushed every time Krillin looked at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Truth or Dare

Chapter 3

On a day like all others, it was sunny and everyone was happy. Except for two, Vegeta and Krillin. "You will stay away from my wife. Got it baldy?!" Vegeta yelled, the two were standing toe to toe "Oh come on, it was truth or dare. And would you please get the stick our of your butt." Krillin yelled right back. "Hey, listen you two. There is nothing going to be solved, by you yelling at each other. So please, both of you just try to work it out peacefully." Chi-Chi interjected, "Oh Shut up!" Vegeta and Krillin yelled together, "Hey now, you guys don't talk to my wife like that." Goku got in the middle of the yelling match. "Listen Goku, you know it was just a dare. I mean, there is nothing meant by it. Vegeta and Bulma are a thing, and I'm fine with it. I was dared to do something and I did it, plain and simple." Krillin stated, and everyone looked like they were thinking about it.

"You know, I was wrong. You are right, my apologies Krillin." Vegeta bowed, and began to walk away with Krillin. "Ummm, I know I didn't that right." Yamcha said, looking to Goku mystified. Then Krillin yelled and so did Vegeta, Krillin's yell was that of pain, and Vegeta's that of absolute rage. "Oh crap, here we go." Piccolo yelled as he jumped up from the ground, and Gohan, Goku, Yamcha, and Piccolo flew towards them. Krillin was going after Vegeta, but not really getting anywhere but knocked down. "Stand still you freak!" Krillin ordered, "Yamcha, you and Piccolo go grab Krillin. He's flippin" Goku said, "Gohan, you and me get the fun job." Goku laughed, and Gohan chuckled too, "Krillin, what's wrong with you?" Yamcha yelled grabbing his right arm, "Stop this, you can't beat Vegeta. You know that." Piccolo said, "I don't care, he shot first." Krillin said, and Yamcha saw a burn mark in the middle of Krillin's back. "Piccolo" Yamcha motioned with his eyes towards Krillin's back.

"Krillin, what happened?" Piccolo asked looking at his back, "We were walking, and I said that I am glad you see it my way. Joking, and Vegeta got that smile. He just patted me on the back a few times, and then blast in the back. Then he said 'We are even now baldy!' and that was you showed up." Krillin recalled, and then he saw Goku and Gohan had Vegeta held down, and took advantage of it. Krillin ripped free of Yamcha and Piccolo, and then slammed his elbow into Vegeta's Stomach. "NOW, we are even you jerk!" Krillin then walked away, saw Vegeta was getting up and took off flying. "Well, he isn't stupid." Yamcha said, watching Krillin go. "I will get you for this human. Mark my words, I will have revenge." Vegeta yelled, and then he flew off in the other direction. "Well Goku, you think one of them has to die? Or be in a coma before this is over, or what?" Gohan asked the others.

"Well I don't know, but I figure they will both cool off in a little while." Goku said, "Well I hope you are right." Yamcha said, then Bulma showed up with Krillin on the windshield of her plane. "Thanks for the lift Bulma." Krillin said peeling him self off of the plane. "What happened now?" Bulma said angrily, "Well Krillin and Vegeta go into a screaming match with each other, over what ever happened with you and Krillin. Then Vegeta apologized to Krillin about yelling at him. Then they walked away together, and Vegeta shot Krillin in the back, we held them both down. But Krillin got loose and elbowed Vegeta in the gut. Then Vegeta went that way and Krillin flew into your windshield." Yamcha recapped, "That's great, how angry is he?" Bulma asked, "Well, he vowed revenge." Goku said, "Thanks Krillin, I needed this to end my day." Bulma said staring at Krillin, "But he-- I mean I was just-- Oh man, I give up." Krillin dropped his hands to his sides, and walked away.

Krillin walked back, "Are we on for next weeks Truth or Dare?" he asked, everyone looked him, like he was insane. "Yeah" Gohan said, "Sure" Goku said, "Yup" Chi-Chi said, "Uh-huh" Yamcha said, "You know it" Piccolo said, "Fine, but I want in." Vegeta came back, "Alright Vegeta, but the game has a rule: No deaths." Goku said. 


End file.
